bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Junior Agogo
Junior Agogo (real name Manuel Agogo) is a Ghanaian striker who played for Rovers who made 140 appearances in all competitions for the Gas. He joined from then Conference side Barnet for a fee of £110,000 with Giuliano Grazioli moving to Underhill as part of the deal. Career Pre-Rovers His footballing career started in 1995 with Sheffield Wednesday. It took two years before he played his first game for the Owls and would go on to make just one more league appearance before he moved on. During his time at Hillsborough he had loan spells at Oldham Athletic, Chester City, Chesterfield and Lincoln City. In 2000 he moved to the United States to play for Major League Soccer side Chicago Fire but he played just once for the club before he was traded to Colorado Rapids. He remained there for the rest of the 2000 season and part of the 2001 season before again moving, this time to San Jose Earthquakes. In 2002, he returned to England to play for Queens Park Rangers. He played just twice before he joined Barnet. An impressive 2002–03 season led to attention from many Division Two clubs, but Agogo decided a move to Rovers, then in Division Three, was his best option. At Rovers His first season at the Memorial Stadium, he scored just six times in 39 appearances. But his second season was far more successful in 51 appearances, he scored 21 goals, his most successful season to date. He once again impressed during the 2005–06 season with 18 goals in 47 games. During the summer of 2006, Agogo was chased by a number of clubs and he made it clear he wanted a move to a bigger club. That move came in the form of a transfer to Nottingham Forest, who signed him for an undisclosed fee on transfer deadline day. Post Rovers He immediately went into the Forest first team and remained a regular until the end of the season. In 2007–08 he was a vital member of promotion winning Forest side, in 41 appearances he bagged 13 goals. He also played for his native Ghana in the African Cup of Nations with his side finishing 3rd in the competition. He scored three times, finishing as Ghana's joint top scorer with Portsmouth's Sulley Muntari. After two seasons at Forest Agogo moved to Egyptian side Zamalek for £565,000. Rovers recieved a payment as part of a sell on clause included when Agogo moved to Forest, but he failed to settle in Egypt, and in August 2009 he joined Cypriot side Apollon Limassol. He made his debut in Cyprus in September, scoring in the game against Ermis Aradippou before playing a further 22 times scoring 5 more goals. Unfortunately for Junior he suffered a knee injury while training with Apollon and ended up being released by the club. He had an unsuccessful trial with OB in Denmark in February 2011, but it took him until July that year to find another club, when he signed a year-long deal with Scottish side Hibernian. He failed to establish himself as a regular in the first team however, and was released from his contract in January 2012. Career Category:Players Category:Sheffield Wednesday Category:Oldham Athletic Category:Chester City Category:Chesterfield Category:Lincoln City Category:Chicago Fire Category:Colorado Rapids Category:San Jose Earthquakes Category:Queens Park Rangers Category:Barnet Category:Nottingham Forest Category:Zamalek Category:Forwards Category:14 August Category:Players born in 1979 Category:Players who joined in 2003 Category:Ghanaian internationals Category:Apollon Limassol Category:100+ league appearances Category:50+ league appearances Category:Hibernian